


The Influences of Ourselves

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Series: Watery Depths [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Water - Fandom
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic and fic, Tentacles, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: A new path opens up between the Black Lake and the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake discovers something new.
Relationships: Giant Squid/Black Lake
Series: Watery Depths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	The Influences of Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which We Properly Sort Water Into It's Hogwart's House, and other Such Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310150) by [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh), [Elle_dubs (avril_o)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs), [gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads), [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods), [oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf), [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin), [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony), [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha). 



> Specifically inspired by us sorting Water into its House and “Haven’t you ever seen that brackish, dirty water? Come on now, that water fucks.”

_On Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yewwTzq13jwfO8Q7MHFLMqePAWT5083b/view?usp=sharing)_

* * *

The Black Lake barely noticed when the brackish water from the Forbidden Forest started trickling into themself. There were already a few rivulets from various other sources, and one more was unlikely to cause any great changes to their nature. However, a few weeks after the new underground river had opened up, the Black Lake grew more and more aware of the movements of their pets inside of them.

One such creature was the Giant Squid.

The Black Lake felt the swirl of themself as the Giant Squid moved through them, swishing its tentacles around to gain momentum. The Black Lake found themselves enjoying this movement more and more, and looked forward to the times when the Giant Squid would move leisurely through their depths.

They felt the desire to return the favour. After all, the Giant Squid had been providing such pleasurable sensations to the Black Lake that it was only fair for them to return the gesture. After a few days of studying the Giant Squids movements, the Black Lake felt they had a handle on how to create the same pleasurable sensations they felt in another being.

Splitting off part of themselves, the Black Lake formed their own version of the Giant Squid and approached the creature that had lived inside of them for so long. The Black Lake had no idea if the pleasurable motions they knew would feel the same on the outside, so knew that they would have to penetrate further into the Giant Squid then they ever had previously.

The Giant Squid welcomed the water and the Black Lake discovered that not only could the motions feel good when given to oneself, they also felt good when one was giving them to another. They could feel the influence of the Forbidden Forest brackish water and embraced it as they swirled their watery impressions of tentacles around and within the Giant Squid.

If the passage between the Black Lake and the Forbidden Forest ponds became larger since that experience, well, only the Black Lake had to know.


End file.
